One Summer Evening
by Meatt
Summary: Upon arriving in Yomi, Yuuko meets the infamous Izanami. Unable to accept her fate she finds herself trapped between the treacherous human world and the soul devouring underworld. One summer evening she locks eyes with a young man who threatens to change her past, her present, and her future. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Unfamiliar World

**A/N: I do not own these characters or the story's world. This fan fiction is based off of the original work of the series creator Meibii. This fiction is based on the events of the manga.**

Soothing waves and creaking wood seep into Yuuko's slumbering form. Her eyes flutter as red, orange, and bluish hues pass her by. A series of moans escape her lips before she grabs ahold of the wooden object beside her.

"Yukariko. Why did you leave the light on?"

With each push, her body shakes along with the flooring. Her eyes narrow at the unfamiliar feel of her sister's limb. Suddenly, Yuuko's body springs forth and she finds her hand resting upon the side of a boat. Her heart hammers inside of her chest as she peers out onto the vast sea of fog.

"What is this?"

The vibrant colors emanating from the floating lanterns grant her vision into the murky waters below. As she leans forward the ship's wooden frame digs into her bear, voluptuous chest. Blood rushes to her face as she quickly takes a seat and covers herself with her arms.

"Where are my clothes? Where am I, for that matter? The last thing I remember is going to sleep in my room."

Within the recesses of her mind, her memories lay in fragments before her. She reaches out to grasp the closest fragment and a wave of pain rips through her mind. An agonizing grunt fills the lonesome air as she holds her now splitting skull. Because of the soothing whisper of the water, her affliction gradually subsides. With her pain gone, she places her hand over her heart to calm its erratic beating.

"Calm down Yuuko. This may look bad, but it's not. Just stay calm and don't lose your head."

Just as she finishes pepping herself up, something pounds on the underside of her craft. A shriek cuts through the silence as she scurries as far away from the point of impact as possible. The splinters of wood bite into her back as she tries to assimilate into the structure. The boat shakes violently as the pounding continues.

 _Please someone help me!_

Tears begin to stream down her face as the hammering makes its way back to her, but then stops abruptly. Her trembling courses through the air as her sight dances along the floor as if she has x-ray vision. She shakily gets to her knees and peers out into the sea. Within the layer of mist, a row of lanterns illuminates the approaching shoreline. Her heart bleeds with gratitude for her good fortune.

"Thank you."

While caught in the moment, she disregards the warm liquid caressing her toes. Not until the liquid grazes her knees does she pay it any attention. Upon looking down, the color instantly drains from her face.

"No...no...no."

With great haste, she shovels the intruding liquid back into the sea. Handfuls of water fly through the air before her body reaches its limit. Hunching over, her wrists plunge into the liquid while she catches her breath. The acceleration of the vessel slows to almost to a crawl. Yuuko's mind goes blank as boards break in quick succession before her. Water rushes into the structure at an alarming rate. She turns to the shoreline and measures, finding herself only meters away. Taking to her feet, she leaps from the boat with all of her might. Her feet plummet into the warm waters, while her upper body collides with the wet earth. The sand buries itself between her toes and fingers as she claws her way to safety. Upon reaching a safe distance from the water, her body collapses onto the grainy sand.

"I made it," she says with a pitiful chuckle. "I'm alive."

Her hands dig out the sand as she basks in the song of the sea. As her triumphant high wears down, she gets up, and surveys her surroundings. With her back to the sea, a forest of trees stands before her. Like a moth to a flame, her body moves seamlessly across the sands and onto a beaten path. Standing at the entrance to the forest, a shiver runs up her spine. With her hand on her chest, Yuuko suppresses her fear, and moves forward. The lights glowing in the woods cast several ominous shadows. Twigs and branches graze her body while she cautiously moves around the woodland area. As she progresses deeper, the leaves adorning the trees becomes less plentiful and the earth become more barren. After advancing several miles, the cuts and scrapes on her legs and feet become unbearable. With the nearest tree to her back, she takes a seat on the ground. Her fingers massage her injuries, alleviating her discomfort. She breathes a sigh of relief upon completing her task. Standing up, she knocks the dirt off of her body. Before taking a step forward, a sudden series of snaps echo around her. She remains still as the snapping gets closer and she hears the frantic cries of a man.

"Help me!"

She pinpoints the origin of the voice and finds the silhouette of a man bolting in the distance. Her lips part to call out to him, but stop as three shadowy figures appear fast on his heels. Her heart races as their hulking forms charge through the area with reckless abandon. The man's form tumbles into a tree causing him to yelp in pain.

 _Get up! They're going to get you if you don't get up!_

The man scrambles to his feet, now favoring a limp. Within moments, the monsters quickly surround him. As they pounce on their helpless victim, Yuuko averts her eyes. Her body scrunches up as the agonizing cries flood the once peaceful area. Her emotions threaten to break free as the inhuman gnarls mask the man's dying screams. Mustering her courage, she forces herself to bear witness to the scene. Torn limbs bask in the dismal light and her stomach violently churns. Keeping an eye on the beasts, Yuuko peels herself from her current position. With each step she pushes aside the landmines before her.

 _Please don't let them notice me. Please don't let them notice me._

The weight of her situation lightens as she distances herself from the ravenous beasts. Her heart jumps with joy as she spots a clearing ahead just in the distance. Both haste and cautiousness hold priority as she slides her way through the dangerous area. As she exits the woods she falls to the ground and rests her face upon the soil. The trembling of her body seeps into the ground while her long, raven strands of hair cover her face. After minutes of recuperation she stands up and observes her surroundings. Before her, the dying landscape stretches as far as the eye can see. Not looking back, her resolve hardens, and she continues forward into the barren wasteland. Minutes turn to hours as she trudges across the lifeless landscape.

"How long have I been at this," she asks, sweat pouring from her brow. "I haven't seen a single person. Not a single soul. I'm tired of being here. I just want to go home."

Her stomach growls from neglect as her feet pulsate from stress. Yuuko continues on her journey, and progresses several hundred yards before her legs give way. The ground embraces her weakening form as it leeches her strength. She heaves a sigh as her stomach rumbles at her again.

"So hungry...so tired."

Unable to fight off the increasing hunger and fatigue, she drifts off into the land of slumber. While floating in a formless world, the sounds of heavy footsteps awaken her. Her vision remains partial as her eyelids refuse to fully obey her. Out of the corner of her eye, the sight of fiery red eyes pierces her soul. As its cool hand caresses her face, her skin crawls. Tears stream down her face as its hand slithers down her neck and firmly takes hold.

 _Mom...dad...Yukariko._

Her hour of destruction eludes her as the entity places its hand upon her mouth and forces it open. The sudden flow of warm liquid enters her mouth and travels down her throat. Vitality surges back into her body as her fingers and toes twitch erratically. Confusion shines brightly in Yuuko's scarlet eyes as they open.

"Can you stand?"

Yuuko loses herself at the sight of the woman's flowing black hair and red kimono. The woman's hand reaches out to her, but Yuuko watches her with great caution. After struggling to get to her knees, she gives her rescuer a gentle head nod.

"Thank you."

Silence encapsulates the two as they eagerly observe one another. Yuuko flinches as the woman removes her kimono, revealing her white undergarments.

"Take it," she says upon removing it fully.

"I can't possibly take your clothing," Yuuko replies, waving her hands in protest.

Her body locks up as the woman forcefully takes her hand and places the kimono on over her arms. Not wanting to offend the woman, she lets her do as she pleases. With the kimono covering her once nude form, the woman backs away, giving Yuuko time to marvel at her new attire.

"I'm sorry for my forcefulness. A young woman shouldn't be walking around here exposed like that. This is a dangerous place."

Yuuko's lips open to protest, but suddenly stops.

"I'm not naked on purpose. I just woke up on a boat, naked, and I don't know what's going on. I thought I was dreaming, but everything feels so real."

Her savior stares into her eyes and remains quiet. Yuuko shrinks back as the woman's gaze intensifies to aggressive levels. The woman's eyes blink repeatedly before she bows upon noticing Yuuko's discomfort.

"I'm sorry Yuuko. I didn't mean to startle you."

The gears in her mind screech upon hearing her name. The woman's small hands reach out to her, but Yuuko remains hesitant. The air of discomfort looms over them for moments before she retracts her offer.

"How do you know my name?" Yuuko asks.

The woman's gaze shifts from the direction of her entrance. Her heart wanes as the expression on her face bleeds of misery. The woman takes to her knees attempting to not look Yuuko in the eyes. The silence between the two intensifies before the woman reluctantly speaks.

"I know everyone that comes to this place. I am the one who rules over the underworld, after all."

Yuuko's mind stands stagnant for a moment as the words sink in. A chuckle escapes her mouth, pulling the woman's sadden face toward her own. She slaps her knee and wipes a tear from her eye.

"You shouldn't joke like that. Even if it is just a story, everyone knows that Izanami doesn't exist."

The stern look of depression in the woman's eyes seeps into Yuuko's consciousness. Her playful expression begins to deteriorate the longer she gazes at the woman.

"It has been several years since I've been to the human world. Perhaps you can tell me about your experiences there."

Pieces of Yuuko's optimism chip away after her depressing words. In the back of her mind, the thought of her not being alive starts to creep in.

"You really don't have to keep going with your joke. I'm not dead, so please stop saying it."

"This isn't a dream or a joke, child. You may not want to believe it, but that life of yours is over."

A frown adorns her face as the woman's words stab at her heart. The negative thought burrows deeper into her mind. She bites down on her lip as she thinks back to prior events.

"Do you really want me to believe that you're Izanami, the famed hater of all humans? The woman that swore to kill one thousand people because her husband saw her decrepit form?"

"That is I."

The woman's insistent answer pushes Yuuko even further.

"I definitely appreciate your help, but I'm not a fan of your sense of humor."

Yuuko rises and readies herself to step away from the woman. Just as she turns the woman takes hold of her hand with an iron grip. She battles to free herself from her assailant's grip, but finds herself unable to.

"You're not going anywhere."

Her palms sweat profusely as the woman rises before her. Yuuko's struggle to free herself increases, but she still finds herself unable to escape.

"Let me go!"

Her hand radiates with pain as the woman's grip tightens to dangerous levels. As the pain still grows she falls to one knee and attempts to pry her hand from her. Her efforts pay off as the woman's grip disappears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Ignoring the woman's apologetic words, she gets to her feet. Her body takes off in the opposite direction. The woman's voice calls out to her, but Yuuko tunes her out, and distances herself as fast as she can.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Warm Welcome

The lanterns' soft flow guide her while traversing deeper into the forest. The treacherous terrain scratch and claw at her delicate skin. Her muscles, flaring with exhaustion, finally give away sending her crashing to the ground. Dragging herself to the nearest tree, she props herself up against it.

"Did I lose her?"

Her focus leaps between trees, carefully examining the motionless and almost silent environment around her. The pounding of her heart and heavy panting gradually lessens by the moment. With no immediate danger to her life in sight, a joyous smile appeared on her face.

Who does that woman think she is? Doesn't she understand that gods and spirits are only characters you find in fairy tales and stories?

In the back of her mind, a thought crosses her mind.

What if that person is the real Izanami? What does that mean for me and this world I see before me? Not wanting to entertain the idea, she removed the thought from her mind.

"Now isn't the time to be believing in silly superstitions." She thought aloud to herself.

Several minutes passed and her body radiated with a plethora of energy. She picked herself up, and dusted off her clothing.

Which way should I go to get out of the forest?

A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she picks a direction and moved forward. Before taking her first step, a sharp pain courses through her foot, sending her falling on the nearest tree.

My foot.

Below her, she notices the droplets of blood amongst the landscape. Now was the perfect time for misfortune to rear its head. She wondered how long the injury had been present before thoughts of her infections crossed her mind.

How is it that I'm able to feel pain? Of course I've been a part of multiple dreams, however; never once has there been one where I was able to bleed or get hurt.

With each step, the pain lessens until it's almost unnoticeable. As she wonders around the labyrinth for what seemed like hours, uncertainty and doubt creeps into her. Various trees and brushes seem familiar almost as if she's been going in circles this entire time.

"Of all places why did I have to come back here?"

It was pure luck that she made it out the first time, however; luck isn't as kind to her now. After heaving a sigh, the sudden crack of wood startles her. Her heart pounds furiously in her chest. As the sensation slithers outwards in various directions, her breathing grows shallower. The snapping of branches continue to echo in the area. In the distance the silhouette of a lone figure emerges. It's long, wild hair drapes down its back. The sensation begins to gradually subside and she places her back to the tree.

 _Why is this happening? I don't possess a history of heart problems._

She breathes a sigh of relief after the pain in her chest disappears. She goes to call out to the person but halts for a second.

What if it's that crazy woman? She's the only other person I've seen in this area.

Her lips shut firmly and she watched as the individual suddenly looked in her direction. It maneuvered its way slowly down the path in her direction. The figure's crimson eyes and hidden face trips her warning sirens within her mind. As it draws closer, the object dangling from its hand draws her attention. The images of the limbs dangling in the air from the previous attack litters her mind. She placed all of her hopes and dreams that it's not a limb, but her wish doesn't come true. Within seconds a chill runs down her spine, and not long after that she sprinted in the opposite direction. The beast's footsteps and growls masks her labored breathing. With each step her injury proves too much as her sprints devolves into a hobble. Tears sore into the wind as the crunching of branches grows exponentially closer. Suddenly, nails dig into her and send her tumbling to the ground. Without hesitation she scrambles to get up, but a weight falls on her side. As razor sharp teeth appear, her arm shields her face from her attacker.

"Owww!"

Fire courses through her limb as a crushing force exerts itself upon her. Amidst the monstrous growls her blood runs freely down her skin. Her nails find their way to her assailant's eyes, causing it to recoil away, but not without a chuck of her flesh for compensation. Her body trembles uncontrollably as the air eats at her grievous wound.

"Help! Someone! Anyone!" Her cries come out with the intensity of a newborn.

The sound of the creature banging against the tree and her wounds compel her to escape. Her nails claw into the earth as she exerts all of her energy into her escape.

 _This can't be real! This can't be real!_ The final bits and pieces of her delusion shatter and the reality of her situation lies before her. _Why was this happening to me? How did I end up in this hell? Why did I run back into this danger zone?_

The sound of quickly closing footsteps causes her to whimper as impending doom lies close. A hand violently forces her head into the earth. The feel of its jaws lock down on her shoulder. She cries out once again as its teeth shred through her flesh and snap her bone. Numbness overtakes her body immediately. Her consciousness gradually fades, but not before feeling pressure around her neck. A crushing pressure falls on her throat and the back of her neck. A gleaming light sparks before her eyes, and then her awareness goes black.

* * *

"Wake up Yuuko!" a boy's voice calls out.

Yuuko's consciousness awakens from the mixture of shaking and his voice. As she peers through the opening of in the transparent fabric, she quickly notices the flickering candles adorning the walls which illuminate the empty spaces. Behind her stands a wooden door, and behind the boy an even larger door.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my mother's room."

She sits up causing the silk covers draping her body to fall to her lap. Just like the North Winds speed, she covered her bare skin, while snapping out of her daze.

"You're really beautiful!"

She turns her head toward the origin of the voice to find a child in his preteens with his black, mossy hair blushing before her. Her heart raced as she encased herself in the sheets.

How embarrassing to show herself off to a guy, especially some stranger's child.

In light of the event, she wondered how she got to this room to begin with. The memory of her attack flashes through her mind. Her hand rested upon her shoulder and neck where she found no signs of her previous injuries.

Was it all a dream?

The minuet movement of the child snapped her out of her bewilderment.

"Stop staring at me!"

"I'm sorry. I've never seen anyone as pretty as you before."

Blood rushes to her face while her fingers twitch in excitement.

"Where are my clothes?"

The boy maneuvers to the foot of the bed and takes hold of the red kimono. The appearance remains similar to her previous one.

"Put this on!"

Her body drags across the bed and steps firmly on the stone floor. As she reaches for the attire, she catches the boy's intense emerald eyes staring at her. Though he doesn't seem threatening she gives him a warm smile and drops the clothing.

"Can you wait outside for a minute while I change?"

"You don't have to mind me. I'll turn around if you want."

"I don't feel comfortable changing in front of you."

"My mother wanted me to come get you when you woke up anyway," he says with a saddening expression.

With no further objections, he exits the room. The soft sheets pool around her ankles before taking the hold of her change of clothing. She adjusts the garments to fit to her shape before tying the belt around her waist. Upon finishing the door slides open and the child walks in and rears his head holding a big grin.

"Are you done?"

If she didn't know better, she would assume that he's trying to peep on her. She quickly kicks away the notion, however; she blushes from his earlier comment.

"I'm done."

He rolls his eyes before placing himself behind the door. His lingering glare feels as though he's undressing her. She weighs her options of whether to stay or leave, and decides upon her answer.

"I'm going to step outside for a moment."

As she reaches the threshold a figure appears before that's several inches taller. Her eyes roam her flawless, pale skin, flowing black hair, and slender build. Yuuko's skin crawls while peering into her deep crimson.

 _It's her._

Her knees threaten to give way before retreating from the scene. Her legs give way and she tumbles to the floor.

"She looks like a scared rabbit, but I think I've found my dream girl."

"Be quiet, and why are you in that form?"

"Get out of it right now."

"Okay. Okay."

Her eyes widen as she witnesses the child's rapid growth. His hair remains black and mossy, while a beard of the same texture and color appears. He stands taller than both females, by mere inches with his eyes remaining the same color. Her eyes fixate on the male and suddenly a disgusting feeling slides over her skin. Her arms cross in front her chest unconsciously and her hands rub away her shoulders. She doesn't know which is worse, the fact that the child isn't really a child, or that this grown man was trying to catch several glimpses of her body.

"What did you do to her? Didn't I tell you not to harass her?"

"I didn't."

The candles flicker violently before their orange hue turns blue. Her body crashes face down on the floor. She looks dumbfounded while her heart beat suddenly races. Her hysteria increases as she tries to repeatedly to get up, but doesn't budge.

"Don't lie to me! This is why I didn't want to send you in here."

"Why does someone like you care about a human anyway?"

Her firm, yet powerful voice drops him on his knees without hesitation. Her breathing suddenly goes shallow. As her lungs burn she hopes and prays that one of them, either of them, will look her way. Not a moment later, the man's eyes wonder glances in her direction.

"Mother," he says pointing towards Yuuko's direction. "You should calm down or you're going to kill her."

The woman's eyes shift upon her and she immediately releases the man. Almost instantly her airflow returns to normal and the weight upon her body disappears. As she heaves uncontrollably, the wall of denial crumbles. How could she deny that the woman before her is the cause of this sudden phenomenon? The sound of footsteps disrupts her inner monologue.

"Go to your room and I'll send Raijin to deal with you," Izanami she commands.

Not a moment sooner the scurrying to exit the room and the door slams behind. The footsteps stop just inches away from her body. She finds herself unable to stop her tears from flowing. This woman is clearly dangerous and she sits at her mercy.

"I'm sorry about my son. I thought he could complete a simple task as this, but it seems I was wrong," she says in a soft voice.

She trembles uncontrollably as Izanami's hand draws closer.

"Please… don't hurt me."

Her body cringes at the warm touch of the woman before her.

"Why would I kill you?"

A light squeal escapes her lips while the softness of Izanami's hands reaching touch. Chills race down her spine as she the other hand presses down on her chest. Is this how she gets her fun? Torturing people like she has nothing better to do? Her mind races in every direction trying to find a way out of this situation.

"If you're upset that I ran off before, I'm sorry. If you're mad I took your clothes, I'm sorry."

"Calm down child. I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. It's not like I can anyway."

Her mind racks itself over her cryptic wording, but suddenly ends after she finds herself in the woman's warm embrace. As her soft body presses itself against her, she feels herself start to calm down. What is wrong with the scenario? This is hardly the Izanami that she's read in the books and heard about in class.

"I'm glad I was able to heal you. I was worried your wounds were too grievous. "

"You…healed me?"

"Yes. I apologize for chasing you off. I should have done a better job of calming you down properly."

The warmth and gentleness invades her body reminds makes her yearn for her mother. Though she's well into her teenage years, she's feels no embarrassment for that fact. With the woman's head in her chest, she decides to take a chance. Perhaps she wasn't all that bad. She did give her clothing, shelter, and helped her recover from her wounds. Even handle her son on her behalf.

"Izanami. Do you mind if I ask you for a favor?"

She feels her drifting off as Izanami's fingers massage her scalp.

"Go ahead."

Her head shakes vigorously shaking off the spell of lethargy.

"Can you send me home?"

Her motions stop and her chin rests upon her head.

"I've told you before. This is your home."

Though her voice remains warm, she could sense the patches of ice behind her words. She doesn't want to antagonize her, however; if this person is who she thinks she is, then she shouldn't have much to worry about.

"I really miss my mother. Isn't there some way I can go see her or talk to her again?"

Their bodies remain frozen in that moment in time. She's unsure whether the woman wants to attack her or what, but she definitely feels her fingers press down on her arms.

"You remind me so much of my daughter, Ame."

Who is this "Ame" person she's talking about? She quickly shrugs her confusion off as the embrace ends and the woman pulls herself up. Her hand rests up her face as if trying to soothe her pain.

"Let me think about it."

A smile spreads across her face unintentionally. A ray of hope finally presents itself within this nightmare. Izanami makes her way to the door and opens it. Yuuko stands up and bows to the woman graciously.

"Thank you."

Yuuko sits on the bed still wearing her smile. As she watches Izanami leave the room, Yuuko's jovial expression deteriorates as Izanami's demeanor haunts her.

 _Is this really the dreaded Izanami of legend?_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
